


8 am American History classes are for the strong ones

by LeaahMiam



Series: College Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, mention of Bucky/Nat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: College AU - Peggy and Steve decided the 8am American History class was a good idea. It was not Bucky's choice.





	8 am American History classes are for the strong ones

In the third row, a bag fell with a loud thud. Steve sat at his spot, his eyes closed, wishing to disappear. Bucky growled on his left.

“Still not accustomed to discretion, James.” Peggy said. It was more a statement than a question.

“Shut up Carter.” He replied.

Steve apologized silently to her. She only smiled and shook her head.

Her laptop was already set, ready to take notes. She had her notebook and pen ready next to her coffee cup.

“James, your two-shots expresso.” She handed the boys their cups. “Steve, black as usual.”

“Thanks, Peg. You’re the best.” Steve said as he took his notebook out of his bag.

Next to him, Bucky opened a maxi can of Redbull and poured it into his coffee.

“I’m going to die.” He whispered before drinking the whole thing.

“Rough night? Was it Nat’s fault?” Peggy asked.

“Not this time. Though she saved my ass.”

“She didn’t make it to her room. ‘Found her on the couch this morning.”

“That paper will kill you, Buck.” Steve said.

“I’ll die for the truth and freedom of press.” Bucky laid his head on his arms to nap before Professor Coulson’s class.

Steve and him had seen him when they had entered the building. He was with Professor May. Bucky knew he could sleep fifteen minutes, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> College AU prompts are welcome in my inbox. These guys have lots of adventures.


End file.
